The invention relates to a packaging container for the reception and presentation of a group of articles, especially small packs (display pack) consisting of relatively rigid packaging material, especially corrugated cardboard, having a bottom wall formed from folding tabs (bottom tabs) and side walls adjoining this and extending all around. The invention relates, furthermore, to a process for producing and filling a packaging container of this type. The invention finally relates to an apparatus for producing display packs.
The present packaging containers, also called a display pack, have a double function. On the one hand, they serve for the packaging of small packs, such as roasted-coffee packs etc., during transport and storage. On the other hand, the packaging containers are to be so designed that they can present (display) the articles or small packs for sale to the final consumer.
For the abovementioned purpose, the packaging containers are open on one side, namely at the top. Access to the pack content, for example to the small packs, is thereby possible. But a disadvantage of this type of pack is that the pack content is exposed in the region of the open side of the packaging container during transport and storage.